Childhood Friend
by angelicjulia19
Summary: My second story. (Don't be harsh on review's please!) We had so many fun days together. You were my first love and I can only think of you...
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok in this chapter there isn't anything romantic but that is going to change in other chapters. So sorry if this is a little boring for you. It's kind of short _****_but I'm going to try to write more. So please review and tell me some tips to improve it. Enjoy :) P.S.- This is my second story so please don't be harsh._**

**_Childhood Friend_**

**_Chapter 1 - New faces_**

-No!? You're denied to be my girlfriend!?

-Yes and Sorry.

I gave him my biggest smile and left him with a confused expression.

-You didn't accept again?

-Huh? That? Yeah...

-*sign* You always refuse all of the requests. You have so many boys chasing after you. You're already in high school Lucy. Do you want to have a boyfriend?

-I do... but somehow I always refuse all of them...

- Ok. I understand you. You don't feel that they your second half?

I just nodded. I wanted to tell Wendy that she is right but I couldn't get a word out of my mouth.

-So may I ask who was it this time?

-I think Sky Blue from class 3A, but I'm not sure.

I finally could speak.

-Whaaa! You know that this is the hottest boy in that year! Every girl in our class is after him! Do you want to get yourself killed?! They are going to reap your flesh apart! And I do not want to see you like that!

-Calm down Wendy. If they don't know they will not do anything and I'm sure that if I had accepted his request to be his girlfriend they would kill me more quicker and it would be hurting me more... so in my conclusion that was the best option.

-Yeah. I think you're right...

*Ringggggggg*

-The bell has gone. Let's get to our class.

We walked next to each other quietly. The only noise around up where students and teachers passing by (some where even running).

Wendy opened the class door and went in. I followed. I felt all of the students gazes on me. The ones from girls were like sharp blades and the boys ones were full of relief.

-Stand up! Baw! Sit down and good afternoon class!

-Good afternoon Mr Jolly.

The whole class settled. Our homeroom teacher saw that some of the girls were still looking at me. I think he saw that I didn't care. That happened a lot to me so I just ignored it. That stuff was already happening in middle school too so that was why I was used to it. I didn't think from Mr Jolly's expression that he didn't care. The tone of his voice broke all my thoughts.

-Excuse me girls behind Miss Heartfilia. Can you stop looking at her back that seems more interesting then my lesson.

Everyone started to chuckle. I couldn't help it and giggled a little. The sudden open of the door broke all the noise.

-Sorry for interruption Mr Jolly.

-Oh Miss Wright. What can I do for you?

-I brought two new students.

-Ok. Let them come in.

-Thank you. They a little bit late to start their first year in high school but I hope you will welcome them in happily.

-Yes Miss Wright!

Our whole class answered.

-Hi I'm Natsu Fernandes.

The boy in pink hair gave a big smile.

-I'm Gray Fernandes. Nice to meet ya'.

The second taller boy with dark blue/black hair added.

The whole class went silent.

-I know this guys from somewhere!

I thought to myself.

-Where did I see them?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry guys I didn't update for so long :X The truth is I was stuck and didn't know what to write. You know what I'm talking about... writers block. So today I decided to write. Hope you'll enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Childhood Friend**_

_**Chapter 2 - My first kiss!**_

Again I looked at those two. I'm sure I saw them somewhere.

-Miss Heartfil ia. Can you wave your hand?

-Yeah.

I waved my hand.

-So your seats will be next to Miss Heartfilia. A girl that is waving here.

Those boys came up to me and sat next to my table on both sides. The pink hair guy talked first.

-Hi... oh. What's your name?

-Lucy...

-Nice name and nice to meet you.

-Yea

-Miss Heartfilia?

-What is it Mr Jolly?

-Can you show those two around the school?

-Do I need to?

-Or there will be detention and note to parents.

Mr Jolly smiled evilly.

-So that leaves me no choice then, right?

-That's right you smart girl.

I just sight and sank into my chair.

-You better not do anything to our Lucy!

Every boy shouted out.

-Detention to all of you then.

That were Mr Jolly's last words before starting the lesson.

_After the lesson..._

Wendy came up to us. I was so tired I just got drugged out of the class by Wendy and Gray with Natsu following behind and that's how our tour started.

Wendy gone from places to places until the next class supposed to start but then we heard from speakers:

-Today school will be over. Some teachers were injured, so because there aren't enough of them we will send you all home. Thank you for listening students. That announcement was from your Principle.

The moment after Wendy just smiled evilly.

-So... our tour is finally finished and the last destination is a changing room!

I just rolled my eyes.

-Ok, but I forgotten my backpack with me.

Gray said.

-Wendy you dragged me out and I didn't take my bag with me too.

-Ok. Lucy take Gray and grab your things while me and Natsu will wait for you in changing rooms.

-Yeah.

I walked silently next to Gray. He was tall and handsome but like always I didn't feel anything. We reached the classroom and went inside. As we suspected no one was there. We walked in and want to our tables. Suddenly Gray grabbed my arm.

-Be careful.

-Huh?

I looked down. A wet sponge was on the floor just waiting there to be stepped on and cause a fall.

-Thanks.

-It was nothing.

I went around it and took my bag.

-Should we go?

-Ok.

I turned quickly and forgot about a soggy sponge. I tripped and fell onto Gray who was in front of me. Our lips met.

-My first kiss!

I shouted in my mind. I got up from Gray quickly. My eyes were big but I was calm like nothing happened. I looked at Gray. He just smirked.

-If you wanted to kiss me that badly you just needed to ask.

-Wha.. Mmpht

I didn't finish my sentence. Gray just kissed me passionately and turned my into a frozen statue. I opened my mouth slightly to catch some air but that was a wrong decision. At that moment Gray forced his tong into my mouth. I could not stop him. After a minute he stopped. I could finely breath. I didn't know that one kiss could get me turned on that much and although I wanted more I stopped myself and glared at Gray who couldn't help but t giggle. I stood up and took my bag.

-Are you going or do you want me to leave you here?

-Hmmmm. What an interesting girl you are. I just forced a kiss on you and you didn't even react?

-I will just forget it.

-?

-Because that didn't mean nothing to me.

I smirked and looked at him.

-Common. They must be worried now.

-Ok. But if you want to play this game and win it will not stop only on kisses.

I turned towards the door.

-That game can be interesting.

I thought to myself.


End file.
